Ishamael
"Ja, Verräter aller Hoffnung. Sie gaben mir den Namen, um mich zu schmähen, doch ich werde sie jetzt dazubringen niederzuknien und ihn anzubeten." : —Ishamael Lews Therin Telamon Ishamael (in der Alten Sprache: Verräter aller Hoffnung) war der mächtigste der Verlorenen und auch ihr Anführer. Er war unglaublich intelligent und hatte ein tiefgreifendes Verständnis für die Natur des Rades der Zeit und den Kampf zwischen dem Dunklen König und dem Drachen. Er war einzigartig unter den Verlorenen, da er nicht für das Versprechen von Unsterblichkeit beitrat (jedenfalls nicht für sich), sondern weil ihm seine Logik sagte, dass der Dunkle König unvermeidlich gegen den Drachen siegen musste, und somit der einzige mögliche Weg war, ihm zu folgen und für alle Zeit zu herrschen. Alle anderen Verlorenen hielten ihn für verrückt, obwohl einige von Ishamaels Aussagen, die für Wahnsinn gehalten wurden, in Wahrheit einfach abseits von allem waren, was die anderen Verlorenen verstehenk onnten (seine kurze Rede über Chaos Theorie zum Beispiel). Er war außerdem ziemlich herablassend gegenüber den anderen Verlorenen, bezeichnete sie alle als Narren, da sie die Natur des Dunklen Königs nicht verstanden, und für ihren Glauben, dass er sein Versprechen halten würde, ihnen Macht und Unsterblichkeit zu geben. Als Ishamael war er vollkommen verrückt in seinen letzten Jahren, obwohl er seine Intelligenz und sein Verständnis beibehielt. Als Moridin, so sagt man von ihm, hat er zwar weitaus mehr Kontrolle über sich selbst, doch seine Selbstkontrolle versteckt einen größeren Wahnsinn als zuvor. Außerdem tendiert Moridin zu gefährlichen Stimmungsumschwüngen; beispielsweise geht er von neugierig zu mörderisch wütend zu ruhig über und alles in einer Spanne von wenigen Sekunden, als er Aviendha ihr Portal entwirren sieht. Mehrere Kommentare von Graendal lassen vermuten, dass er vor seiner Bekehrung zum Schatten möglicherweise Rand ziemlich ähnlich gewesen ist. Erscheinungsbild Er war ein großer Mann, nur wenig kleiner als Lews Therin Telamon. Im Zeitalter der Legenden trug er ausschließlich schwarz, nur ein weißer Spitzenkragen und silberne Verzierungen an seinen Stiefelschäften waren die Ausnahme. Vorgeschichte Zeitalter der Legenden Elan Morin Tedronai war ein bekannter Philosoph und Theologe, der mehrere einflussreiche Bücher schrieb, unter anderem Analysis of Perceived Meaning, Reality and the Absence of Meaning und The Disassembly of Reason. Elan Morin wurde oft als zu esoterisch für die breite Öffentlichkeit beschrieben. Er glaubte außerdem, dass der Krieg zwischen den Seelen von Lews Therin und dem Dunklen König seit dem Anfang der Zeit andauerte und mit den Drehungen des Rades immer wiederkehrte. Nach seinem Abdriften in den Wahnsinn durch übertriebene Nutzung der Wahren Macht schien er zu glauben, dass er selbst Teil des ewigen Konfliktes zwischen dem Drachen und dem Dunklen König sei. Er war einer der ersten im Zeitalter der Legenden, der sich öffentlich für den Schatten erklärte. Er erklärte seinen Verrat bei einer Konferenz von Aes Sedai in der Halle der Diener und belehrte sie darüber, wem sie gegenüberstanden. Seine Erklärung ließ große Unruhen aufflammen. Ihm wurde der Name Ishamael von den Menschen gegeben: Verräter aller Hoffnung. Er war der größte Champion des Dunklen Königs und der einzige, der Lews Therin in der Einen Macht gleichkam. Obwohl er niemals das Kommando im Krieg innehatte, wurde er von Lews Therin vor den Toren von Paaran Disen besiegt. Zu irgend einem Zeitpunkt wurde er von Lews Therin in der Halle der Diener gedemütigt. Halb versiegelt? Als das Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs versiegelt wurde, nimmt man an, dass Ishamael nur teilweise darin eingeschlossen wurde (im Gegensatz zu Aginor und Balthamel, die eher zu nahe am Rand versiegelt wurden, und somit anfällig für die vergehende Zeit), und seiner Seele war es möglich, von Zeit zu Zeit in der Welt zu erscheinen. Tatsächlich könnte Ishamael anfänglich gar nicht gebunden worden sein, da er Lews Therin Telamon besuchte (anscheinend persönlich), nachdem die Versiegelung am Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs angebracht worden war (da Ishamael von der Versiegelung in der Vergangenheitsform spricht, und Lews Therin bereits wahnsinnig ist). Nachdem die Versiegelung angebracht und Saidin verdorben worden war, erscheint Ishamael in Lews Therins Heim und entdeckt zu seiner Überraschung und zu seinem Vergnügen, dass Lews Therin seine gesamte Familie ermordet hat. Nach einer größtenteils einseitigen Konversation mit dem verrückten Lews Therin heilt ihn Ishamael so weit, dass dieser versteht, was er getan hat. Diese Erkenntnis bringt Lews Therin dazu, Selbstmord zu begehen, und einen wütenden Ishamael zu hinterlassen, der auf seine Wiedergeburt wartet. Aran Sohn des Malan Sohn des Senar (geboren etwa 50 NZ) hatte eine Theorie, basierend darauf, dass Ishamael von Zeit zu Zeit frei kommen und die Welt berühren konnte. Aran hatte Gerüchte gehört, dass Menschen ihm mehr als vierzig Jahre nach der Versiegelung des Bohrlochs begegnet waren. Inzwischen verlorene Manuskripte benutzend schloss Aran, dass es einige Zeit gebraucht haben könnte, Ishamael zu den anderen Verlorenen ins Gefängnis zu bringen, und dass er in regelmäßigen Abständen "hinausgeworfen" würde. Es gibt genügend Beispiele bis zur heutigen Zeit, die diese Hypothese unterstützen, wie Interviews mit Schattenfreunden, die sagen, sie hätten bereits 983 NÄ Instruktionen von jemandem erhalten, der sich selbst Ba'alzamon nannte. Es ist möglich, dass der Zyklus eintausend Jahre andauert, da die Trolloc-Kriege, der Hundertjährige Krieg und die heutigen Geschehennisse jeweils etwa eintausend Jahre auseinander liegen. Ba'alzamon : Hauptartikel: Ba'alzamon '' : ''"Ich werde dir niemals dienen, Vater der Lügen. In eintausend Leben habe ich das nie. Ich weiß das. Ich bin sicher. Komm. Es ist Zeit zu sterben." : —Rand al'Thor Möglicherweise aufgrund seines eigenen Wahnsinns begann Ishamael, sich selbst Ba'alzamon zu nennen ("Herz der Dunkelheit" in der Trolloc-Sprache), und wurde von Trollocs verehrt und von Myrddraal gefürchtet. Er verwüstete die Welt, als er die Trollocs ausschickte, was die Trolloc-Kriege auslöste. Die vielen Jahre und die Belastung, zwischen der Welt und einem möglicherweise endlosen Schlaf gefangen zu sein scheinen Ishamael wahnsinnig gemacht zu haben; zusätzlich dazu war er einer der wenigen privilegierten, denen der Dunkle König erlaubte, die Wahre Macht zu berühren, eine seltene Quelle von Energie, ähnlich der Einen Macht, die jedoch direkt vom Dunklen König entspringt, und auf eine Art viel mächtiger. Die Nutzung dieses Geschenks macht abhängiger als Saidar oder Saidin, und lässt seine Nutzer wahnsinnig werden, bevor sie sterben. In jedem Fall begann Ishamael zu glauben, dass er Teil des ewigen Kampfes zwischen dem Drachen und dem Schatten sei, und dass er nicht nur im Zeitalter der Legenden ein Teil davon war sondern in allen Zeiten. Er könnte ernsthaft geglaubt haben, dass er auf irgend eine Weise tatsächlich der Dunkle König war; auf jeden Fall, aufgrund seiner Erscheinung und Führerschaft des Schattens, als man alle Verlorenen für gebunden und versiegelt hielt, begann die Welt zu glauben, dass Ba'alzamon der Name der Trollocs für den Dunklen König sei. Ba'alzamon erklärt bei vielen Gelegenheiten, dass er Rand al'Thor jederzeit leicht töten könnte. Obwohl er einen großen Vorteil hat, sowohl bei Stärke, Erfahrung und Gelegenheit, versagt er, Rand zu töten und wird geschlagen. Es wird spekuliert, dass er bis zu dem Punkt, als Rand stark genug wurde, um Ba'alzamon zu töten, ihn jederzeit wie ein Insekt hätte zerquetschen können. Jalwin Moerad : Hauptartikel: Jalwin Moerad '' Im FJ 973 kam Ishamael an Artur Falkenflügels Hof als Jalwin Moerad. Er wurde im Sommer FJ 974 Falkenflügels engster Berater und behielt diese Position bis zu Falkenflügels Tod im FJ 994. Er machte sich daran, alles zu zerstören, was Falkenflügel aufgebaut hatte, indem er ihn anwies, alle Aes Sedai aus seinen Diensten zu entlassen, Tar Valon zu belagern, seine Armeen über das Aryth-Meer zu senden und an seinem Sterbebett die Heilung zu verweigern. Jalwin Moerad hatte ein unbeständiges Temperament und war halb wahnsinnig. Er war für längere Zeiträume abwesend (was Tamika, Arturs Ehefrau, dazu brachte, ihm zu misstrauen), und jeder, der sich näher über ihn erkundigte, starb. Er war offen misstrauisch gegenüber Aes Sedai. Nur Tage nach Falkenflügels Tod wurde er auch Konsul. Die drei Anwärter, die der Übernahme von Falkenflügels Königreich am nächsten kamen - Marithelle Camaelaine, Norodim Nosokawa und Elfraed Guitama - verstarben einer nach dem anderen nur wenige Tage, nachdem Moerad sein oder ihr Berater geworden war. Er verschwand etwa vierzig Jahre, nachdem er aufgetaucht war, ohne einen einzigen Tag gealtert zu sein. Befreiung Nach seiner vollständigen Befreiung aus dem Gefängnis des Dunklen Königs im Jahr 997 NÄ jagte er Rand al'Thor erbarmungslos durch dessen Träume (er verfolgte auch Mat Cauthon und Perrin Aybara, bis er sicher war, dass Rand der Wiedergeborene Drache wäre), und versuchte ihn zum Schatten zu bekehren. Er bekämpfte Rand zwei mal, einmal nahe dem Auge der Welt, und ein weiteres mal in Falme, wo er Rand an der Seite verwundete. Er wurde schließlich von Rand getötet, der ihn im Herzen des Steins von Tear mit dem ''Sa'angreal Callandor das Herz durchbohrte; zu dieser Zeit erfuhr Rand, dass Ba'alzamon, sein eingeschworener Feind und Verfolger, nicht der Dunkle König sondern Ishamael war, und dass sein Kampf gegen den Schatten gerade erst begonnen hatte. Wiederbelebung : Hauptartikel: Moridin '' Ishamael wurde vermutlich vom Großen Herrn in einem neuen Körper mit dem Namen Moridin (in der Alten Sprache Tod) wieder erweckt. Er ist jetzt sehr groß und breitschultrig, mit sehr blauen Augen, einer tiefen Stimme, schwarzen Haaren und sieht aus, als wäre er mitte zwanzig. Er hat ein kantiges Kinn. Als Beobachter beobachtet er sowohl Sammael als auch Graendal dabei, wie sie Chaos unter den Shaido verbreiten. Er scheint amüsiert darüber, wie Samael damit prahlt, einen Waffenstillstand mit Rand ausgehandelt zu haben, und dass er der ''Nae'blis sei. Moridin wurde der Titel Nae'blis vom Dunklen König gegeben, was ihn quasi zu seinem Regenten am Tag der Rückkehr macht, die begehrte Position, die ihn über die anderen Verlorenen stellt. Er nutzt jetzt hauptsächlich die Wahre Macht, mit der er sowohl Saidar als auch Saidin aufspüren kann, und hat deshalb die Saa in seinen Augen. Als Nae'blis ist er jetzt der einzige, dem es gestattet ist, die Wahre Macht zu nutzen. Als der Wanderer zieht er Rand aus einem Hohlraum in Shadar Logoth, als Rand Sammael bekämpft. Moridin schießt zur gleichen Zeit einen Strahl Baalsfeuer auf ein Tentakel von Mashadar, als Rand dies tut, und ihre Strahlen überkreuzen und berühren sich. Als Resultat daraus scheinen sie eine Verbindung zu haben: Rand sieht jetzt oftmals Moridin in seinem Kopf, wenn er die Macht lenkt. Die Verbindung funktioniert in beide Richtungen, da sich Moridin über Rand ebenfalls bewusst ist. Rand empfindet es als würden sie einander berühren, aber nicht physisch. Rand wird jetzt übel, wenn er Saidin berührt, und durch seine Verbindung spürt Moridin die gleiche Übelkeit. Moridin scheint über diesen Nebeneffekt wütend zu sein. Er beobachtet später Nynaeve al'Meara, Elayne Trakand und den Rest ihrer Gruppe bei der Reise nach Ebou Dar. Er ist beunrhigt, als er herausfindet, dass sie einen Ter'angreal haben, der das Wetter wieder normalisieren kann. Er ist auch begeistert, als Aviendha ihr Portal entwirt, ohne dass es explodiert. Nae'blis : Hauptartikel: Nae'blis '' Er kontrolliert Cyndane und Moghedien durch die Nutzung von ''Cour'souvra und hat begonnen, die Kräfte des Schattens unter sein Kommando zu stellen, wie er es einst als Ba'alzamon tat. Er hat erst kürzlich den Befehl, Rand zu töten, wiederrufen, da Rand plant, Saidin zu reinigen. Er beauftragt Raefar Kisman, Manel Rochaid, Charl Gedwyn und Peral Torval, die Zugangsschlüssel für die Choedan Kal von Rand zu stehlen. Er nimmt nicht an der Schlacht bei Shadar Logoth teil. Er setzt ein Treffen in Tel'aran'rhiod an, das er wie die Ansaline Gärten aussehen lässt, wo er den anderen Auserwählten aufträgt, Rand ihm allein zu überlassen. Mat und Perrin sollen gefunden und getötet werden. Er will außerdem herausfinden, wer sich als Sammael ausgibt und sendet zehntausende Trollocs in die Kurzen Wege. Später erwirkt er ein Treffen zwischen Mesaana und Demandred und belohnt Graendal, indem er ihr erlaubt, dieses Treffen zu belauschen. Während dem Treffen bemerkt Graendal, dass seine linke Hand steif zu sein scheint und ihm Schmerzen verursacht, die gleiche Hand, die Rand kürzlich verloren hat. Er verbietet jegliche Rettung für Semirhage als Bestrafung für ihren Versuch, Rand zu töten. Ungeplante Treffen Während eines Traumes findet sich Rand in Tel'aran'rhiod wieder; seine Verbindung zu Moridin lässt ihn in dessen Versteck erscheinen. Dort hat Moridin eine ziemlich geniale Unterhaltung mit Rand, bei der er ihn darüber aufklärt, dass der einzig wahre Weg, einen Verlorenen zu töten, Baalsfeuer ist (entweder absichtlich oder aus Gedankenlosigkeit ist nicht bekannt) und dass es eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt, die er nicht versteht. Die beiden diskutieren die Zeitlosigkeit von Rands Kampf und Moridins Glauben an dessen vollständige Sinnlosigkeit. Er enthüllt außerdem, dass er sich erschöpft fühlt, und denkt laut darüber nach, ob dies seine eigene Erschöpfung ist oder die von Rand. Er erwähnt Rand gegenüber auch, dass er die Wahrheit über die Absichten des Dunklen Königs kennt; dass er die Schöpfung für immer zerstören will. Er fährt damit fort, seine Verachtung gegenüber den anderen Verlorenen auszudrücken und macht sich über ihren Glauben lustig, ewiges Leben und Macht zu erlangen. Das Ende der Schöpfung scheint ihn wirklich zu befriedigen, da er ein Lachen ausstößt, "das nach wirklichem Vergnügen klingt", im Gegensatz zu seinen sonst humorlosen. Bevor er verschwindet fragt Moridin Rand, warum dieser in sein Versteck gekommen ist, vermutet dann aber, dass es ihre Verbindung war, die Rand irgendwie in Moridins Traum gezogen hat. Als Moridin Graendal findet, die sich auf einer verlassenen Insel im Aryth-Meer versteckt, bestraft er sie für ihr Versagen und dafür, den Tod eines anderen Verlorenen verursacht zu haben. Sie verspricht, sich mit dem Tod Perrins reinzuwaschen und Moridin erlaubt ihr Vorhaben, ihn zu töten, er leiht ihr ein Dreamspike und die Dienste des Schlächters. Er zeigt ihr außerdem eine Prophezeiung über den möglichen Tod von Perrin. Dabei enthüllt er, dass eine Kammer seiner Unterkunft voll von mächtigen Artefakten aus dem Zeitalter der Legenden ist. Graendal scheint es während dieses Treffens nur schwer zu gelingen, ihre Furcht vor ihm zu kontrollieren, im Gegensatz zum letzten mal, als sie sich mit ihm traf. Sie macht auch die Beobachtung, dass Moridin Rands Schuldgefühle für die Zerstörung ihres Verstecks und von dessen Bewohnern versteht, denkt aber nicht genauer darüber nach. Während des Treffens scheint es, als könnte Moridin die Befehle des Dunklen Königs direkt hören, ohne am Shayol Ghul zu sein. Er scheint auch verantwortlich für Lanfears grausame Folter zu sein, vermutlich aus einer Laune heraus. Parallelen und Trivia Ishmael war der erste Sohn Abrahams; er wurde von Abrahams zweiter Frau Hegar geboren. In der muslimischen Tradition ist es eher Ishmael als Isaac, den Gott Abraham befielt zu opfern. In der hebräischen Bibel wurden wegen der Zwietracht im Haushalt (Abrahams erste Frau Sarah schien unfruchtbar zu sein), Hegar und Ishmael fort geschickt, um auf der arabischen Halbinsel zu leben. Als Baby trat Ishmael einen Stein um und entdeckte so eine Quelle, die der Brunnen von Zam-zam wurde; als er älter wurde, assistierte er Abraham im Haus der Ka'ba. Ishamaels Spitzname Ba'alzamon könnte ein Hinweis auf und eine Kombination von Beelzebub, einem der sieben Prinzen der Hölle, und Ba'al sein, auch einem der sieben Prinzen der Hölle so wie ein Name, der verschiedenen Dämonen in der Christlichen Mythologie gegeben wurde. Ba'alzamon könnte auch eine Anlehnung an den karthagischen obersten Gott Ba'al Hamon sein. Der Name Moridin könnte eine Anspielung sein auf Mordred, den unehelichen Sohn und Vatermörder von König Arthur. Ishamael ist ein Meister im Brettspiel Sha'rah. Als Moridin scheint er die Befehle des Dunklen Königs hören zu können, ohne am Shayol Ghul zu sein. Das muss nicht einzigartig sein, da es scheint, als hätte Ishamael als Ba'alzamon in einer ähnlichen Art mit dem Dunklen König sprechen können; er scheint den Dunklen König um Hilfe im Kampf gegen Callandor anzuflehen, und er erhielt sie anscheinend auch. Seine Fähigkeit könnte mit seiner übertriebene Nutzung der Wahren Macht vergebunden sein, als Moridin scheint er die Fähigkeit gerade erst erhalten zu haben, doch wahrscheinlich besaß er sie bereits. Ishamael scheint eine Art Nihilist zu sein, angesichts seines Glaubens in die Sinnlosigkeit des Kampfes der Menschheit gegen den Dunklen König und die Titel seiner Bücher. Handlung Band 1: Drohende Schatten thumb Als der wahnsinnig gewordene Lews Therin Telamon seinen zerstörten Palast auf der unsinnigen Suche nach seiner Famlie durchwandert, versucht Tedronai ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen um ihm zu sagen, dass dies die Rache für alles wäre, was Lews Therin ihm angetan hat. Doch der geistig verwirrte erkennt ihn gar nicht, so dass Tedronai ihn mit Hilfe der Macht heilen muss. In dem kurzen Gespräch danach bekennt Ishamael seinen Glauben, dass der Kampf zwischen ihm und Lews Therin schon andauert, seit das Rad sich dreht und auch ewig weitergehen wird. Entsetzt durch sein eigenes Handeln und die Schuld, die er durch das Töten seiner eigenen Familie und seiner Freunde auf sich geladen hat, fließt Lews Therin, um weit entfernt Selbstmord zu begehen und Telamon schwört ihm Rache auch über den Tod hinaus. Weitere Bilder ishamael_aol.jpg Ishamael_470.jpg ishamael1.jpg Kategorie:Ishamael Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verlorene